A Hermarry Love Story-Harry Potter fanfiction
by hpfanatic7712
Summary: Three Friends-Two Lovers. Find out who Harry has fallen head over heals for and why his friendship with one of these two might be on the lin
1. A Hermarry Love Story-INTRO

*** Intro ***

Harry Had done it. He had finally won. But was that enough to satisfy him? The girl he loved was in love with someone else, and he couldn't bare it. In this story, he makes the effort to win her heart, and he may lose a friend or two doing so….

HEY GUYS, I'M UPLOADING THESE STORIES ONTO MY FANFICTION PAGE AS WELL, IF YOU LIKE MY STORIES, PLEASE GO AND LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE. I WILL GIVE YOU THE LINK ON MY PROFILE!

THANKS VERY MUCH! MY NAME IS ADMIN ANGELINA ON THE PAGE AND I'M THE OWNER. MY MANAGER IS ADMIN MYSTIC, AND MY THIRD ADMIN IS ADMIN GINNY. THANKS AGAIN ALL OF YOU! I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE MY STORIES AND MY PAGE : ))


	2. A Hermarry Love Story-Chapter 1

***ONE***

-Harry Potter-

Harry had done it. Voldemort was gone. With his parents in mind, he looked towards the school that had been like his home and smiled. "Mum, dad, I've done it. I can finally be at peace now." He felt a tear trickle down his face. He turned and faced his two best friends from year one. He loved them both. And maybe a little more than loved Her... Her long brown hair. Her smarts. Just everything about her._Hermione._ But she was Ron's... Not his. Never his... Not ever...

-Hermione Granger-

_Why was he looking at her like that? Oh well._ Hermione looked at Harry and then at Ron. She looked back to the school and sighed. Her dreams were to become a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._Care of Magical Creatures_. That's it. And on the side becoming a helping hand to free house elves everywhere. Yet, she still wondered why Harry was looking at her the way he did... _Did he love her? Why? He was in love with _**_Ginny_**_. He has never looked at her that way before... or maybe..._

Hermione has been in love with Harry since year one. _But she's always thought he saw her as a best mate. Not...the other word_... She blushed as she thought to herself... -

-Harry Potter-

Harry, Ron, and Hermione traveled to the muggle world back to the Dursley's to gather the last of Harry's belongings. Hermione suggested that Ron wait outside. "Blimey, Hermione. No need to be pushy." Ron said. "Well, Ron, it will only take a moment. Besides, I want to speak to Harry." Hermione blushed. _What? She wants to speak with me? Why?! Oh, please, don't let it be a friendship talk_. Harry didn't think he could take it!

-Hermione Granger-

_What was she going to say? How was she going to say it? What if it was a misunderstanding?!_ Hermione struggled to find the words to say to harry...


	3. A Hermarry Love Story-Chapter 2

***two***

**-**Harry Potter-

Harry's palms were starting to sweat as they walked up the stairs to his old bedroom. He didn't really know what was going through Hermione's mind at the moment. She seemed to be blushing every time he looked over at him.

"Uh, Harry..." Hermione whispered.

"Y-Yes, Hermione?" Harry stuttered.

"I was wondering if maybe... you were looking at me... all the time... for a reason?" She bit her lip?  
_Holy crap did she really just ask me that?_ Harry thought. He had no idea how to answer.

-Hermione Granger-

_Great, he doesn't know what to say. Why did I ask him?_

"Uhm, well you see, I've kinda had-"

"**WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY FRIENDS ARE NOT ALLOWED HERE ANYMORE! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET** **_OUT! _**"

-Harry Potter-

_Oh shit. It's uncle Vernon. _

"Hermione, I will answer you later, but now, we have to hurry. Grab my things, they are already on the bed. I'll go make sure Ron's alright." Harry went to go help Ron but Hermione grabbed him and pulled him close to her and right then Harry had felt like the earth had moved from under his feet. She had kissed him like he's never been kissed before...


	4. A Hermarry Love Story-Chapter 3

***three***

-Hermione Granger-

_Oh my gosh, what did I just _**_do_**_?!_

Hermione had just kissed Harry, her best friend. Her secret love. What if Harry didn't feel the same way? What if it...Oh she couldn't bare it if Ron knew! She didn't want to hurt him. But Harry... Harry is just... Well, not that he was the chosen one, that is all over with. Maybe... it was because he was the boy who lived? Maybe she felt sorry for him... Sorry that Sirius had died... Dumbledor had died... Everyone he loved had died... And Ginny had rejected him so many times... She thought about it. It wasn't pity. It wasn't lust. She felt love...

-Harry Potter-

"Uh, Her-" Harry started to say and he noticed that someone was staring at him. _Ron_. Oh blimey.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing mate?" Ron shouted.

Ron had seen Hermione kiss Harry. Harry knew this was not going to end very well.

"It's not what you think Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to save Hermione from one big fuss.

Hermione looked at Harry then at Ron, and said, "You know what, it is what it looks like. I've always loved Harry. It wasn't his fault, it's mine. Ron, I saw you snogging Lavender Brown during the battle, and you looked like you enjoyed it. I know you miss her Ron. I know you still love her. You've never loved me. I can tell." Hermione had one last sob and she apparated.

"Ron, did you really snog Lavender?" Harry asked Ron quietly hoping he wasn't in the dog house.

"Yes, and she is right. I do love Lavender. Maybe even more than her. I just never wanted to hurt Hermione. I thought she went with you to the docks..."

"No, she didn't."

"Ah, well, no hard feelings Harry. I understand completely. Besides, it's not like you care for her. You're in love with Ginny, right?"

"Uh...well..." Harry scratched the back of his head, "I don't think so. Not anymore."

"Well then, go on, go find her!" Ron shouted.

"Where could she be? Oh...I think I might know. Oh, what happened to my uncle by the way?"

Ron smirked "Taken care of. A wave of the Confundus charm and he's wondering where he is. It's bloody brilliant. Possibly my favorite spell. Now, I'll go with you to find her. Now where do you think she's at?"

Harry just smiled, "Come on."


	5. A Hermarry Love Story-Chapter 4

*four*

-Harry Potter-

Harry knew just where to find Hermione. Him and Ron went arm and arm and then they vanished with one swift motion. They appered at the Library in London and Harry knew he'd find her there.

The weather was harsh and cold, the snow had begun falling for the first time this year and Harry and Ron shivered as they walked towards the old brick building which had been there for years. It looked as if it was there for centuries even: The bricks breaking off one by one, the roof was in worse shape than it had ever been, and the steps that led up to it were worn out.

"Hey Harry, how'd you know she'd be bere?" Ron asked quietly trying to dodge the muggle high schoolers running towards the exit.

"Well, Ron think, this is Hermione we're talking about." Harry chuckled and smiled... Hermione... He hoped she really did love him. After all he'd also loved her for years and years...

"Look, there she is Harry! Good luck." Ron smiled as Harry went to greet Hermione.

-Hermione Granger-

Hermione had felt so bad for doing what she did. She wished she hadn't hurt Ron, but she didn't love him. She loved Harry and she's known this since she first saw him. His gorgeous eyes. His dark brown shaggy hair and just his personality. It made her smile at the thought.

"Hermione?"

She heard a familiar voice that made her heart pound. The second she heard it her heart sped up.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione leaped out of her seat and saw Harry and Ron walking towards her.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" She asked as they gave her a look. "Oh, right" she chuckled. "Oh, hello Ronald, I-"

"No need for apologies Hermione. Plus, you're right, I do still love Lavender. I'm the one who's sorry." Ron held out his had to shake hers as she took it and shook.

"Harry? Ron, Hermione? Guys I haven't seen you in days!"

They all turned, and there was someone that might change things. Hermione's heart stopped and she looked over at Harry, who might not share the same love ever again...


	6. A Hermarry Love Story-Chapter 5

***five** *

-Harry Potter-

"Harry, Ron, Hermione? I haven't seen you guys in ages." Harry's heart stopped. He heard her voice and it was like a bullet in his chest. And then he saw her: Her long flaming red hair, her dark chocolate brown eyes, and her face covered in freckles, which was attractive to most people. She walked up to him and his heart melted.

"Oh, er, hi Ginny" Harry said looking over at Hermione, and then made his way towards her. "How've you been? _Where _ have you been?"

"Oh, right" she started, "That's what I wanted to talk to you all abou-"

**"** **GINNY!** " Oh no. Ron...

"Hello to you too Ronald." Ginny tried to breathe as Ron pounced and hugged her tighter than a boa constrictor. "Shove off, Ron! I need my space yes?" Ginny finished wiping her pants legs off. "Now, as I was saying, I wanted to talk to you lot about something, especially you, Harry. Let's go to the burros so we can talk."

The burros? Why there? Why not somewhere with less... people...

"Okay, let's go" Hermione encouraged them as they set off for the burros.

-Hermione Granger-

_Thank goodness I said something or else that would have been very awkward_ . Hermione nevery really talked to herself that much. She didn't know what has gotten into her.

"Here we are, okay everyone, go to the living room." Ginny tried ushering them into the Weasley's home.

"Oh, just a sec Ginny I need to talk to Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh, okay then. Hurry up I want everyone here for this."

"Right. Sure thing Ginny." Harry said trying to get Ginny out of sight.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione said fiddling with her long brown messy hair.

"Urm, I just wanted to say, I don't regret the kiss, and I don't have anymore feelings for Ginny, I swear. And I'm going to set it strait with her I promise. All of my existence, well, since I've known you, I wanted to kiss you. I have always loved you. I'm... I guess I'm just..."

"Shy?" Hermione finished his sentence and smiled.

Harry blushed, "Yes, embarrassed even embarrassed to tell you that I'm embarrassed!"

"Well, don't be. I've always felt... strongly for you," She blushed, "I just didn't know how to tell you, or if you felt the same way..."

"Yes, I've-"

"Can you two hurry it up, I'm starving!" They Heard Ron say.

"Yes Ronald, coming." Hermione laughed.

-Harry Potter-

He had just spilt his thoughts right out of his head to Hermione, and she took it well... That wasn't normal for her. She's not very good at taking things well...

They both sat by the fire and waited for Ginny to speak. Harry was nervous to hear what she had to say.

"Okay, thanks for meeting me here everyone. It's very important I tell you this. Especially you Harry." She looked over at Harry who was sitting by Hermione trying to pay attention.

But When he heard her news, he had never payed attention to anything as much as he had payed attention to what she had to say...


	7. A Hermarry Love Story-Chapter 6

***six***

-Harry Potter-

"What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked stuffing his face with a chocolate frog.

"Well, Dean and I... Are getting married." She said, looking over at Harry."I didn't want to tell you but I knew I had to. You have the right to know." She lowered her head and sat back down. "

Harry? Harry? Are you okay mate?" Ron said.

_She's getting married? That's wonderful! Well, should I tell her about me and Hermione?_

"Harry?" Hermione waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hmm? Oh, right, Ginny I have something to tell you as well." Harry cleared his throat."Urm, well, me and Hermione, well..."

"Ginny they love each other now can we eat? I'm famished!" Ron said still stuffing his face with chocolate frogs.

"You, you don't care that I'm marrying Dean?" Ginny said (almost disappointed.)

"Well, no, I love Hermione. I always have loved her and never thought she'd be mine." Harry fiddled with his thumbs. He looked back up and she looked as though someone ripped out her heart. "I-I'm sorry, Ginny."

"No, it's fine, obviously you've never cared for me either." She sobbed.

"Ginny, no-"

"No no," She stopped him, "It's too late for us to have anything else to say to each other." Ginny stormed out of the family room up their never ending staircase up to her bedroom.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron broke the silence. "I mean, she's marrying Dean. What more does she want? She can't have you both. That'd be just..."

"Okay Ronald, we get it" Hermione said trying to hold back a laugh but Harry beat her to the laugh. Then they all chimed in with laughter.

"So, Hermione, how about dinner? 7:00?" Harry smirked.

"Sure Harry." Hermione grabbed his hand.

Ron just stood there and stared. "Bloody hell, you two should get a room." He laughed at his own pun. "But seriously, are you guys moving in together?" He laughed again.

"I dunno. We'll see." Harry smiled.

- **Hellooo guys, how did you like it? hope i didn't do too bad of a job. i've gotten 800 views on so apparently some people read these. comment if you liked it? i don't know if i want to post anymore if you all don't like it. i might just end it. haha.**


	8. A Hermarry Love Story-Chapter 7

***seven***

**-**Hermione Granger-

Hermione and Harry both sat in their favorite muggle restaurant, Pinto's, and they talked about housing and other sorts of stuff. They both seemed a little preoccupied by each others appearance. Hermione pulled at her messy brown hair. She hated it because it was just too messy.

"Why are you fiddling with your hair?" Harry chuckled at her and brushed it away from her face.

"Oh, I can't stand my hair. Why would someone want to be cursed with this?" She blushed.

"Well, why don't you straiten it" He said and she gave him a ghastly look. "What? Just making you feel better?" He tried to help her way too much, she thought.

"Harry, flat irons damage the hair, didn't you know?" She said pulling at it more trying to keep it out of her face.

"Well, what do you propose?" He sat back and looked around for the waiter.

"Uh, I dunno actually. I'm thinking of cutting it." She said.

"Woah, woah, cut it? Why? It's so beautiful!" Harry realized what he said and blushed.

Ha. Beautiful? Hermione chuckled to herself but Harry had managed to hear her.

"Well, whatever you do, I'll support you." He smiled.

Hermione just stared at him. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. "What?" he said.

"Hm? oh, nothing really, just thinking of how Ronald would never support me, and he..." She trailed off.

"He what?" Harry said sounding more interested now that she started to blubber like a baby.

"I don't know if I should tell you." She sobbed. "I just don't ever want to think about it anymore."

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry moved closer to her and held her.

"Well... it all started when I first told him I didn't love him anymore..."

**WHOEVER ANOTHER BOARD USER IS, YOU'RE STARTING TO REALLY IRK MY NERVES. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU HAVE A PROFILE ON HERE BUT IF YOU DO, I'D SAY SHOW YOURSELF. KTHANKSSOMUCH... SIRIUSLY? (HA)... STOP COMMENTING IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING POSITIVE TO SAY. I DELETED YOUR COMMENTS...**


End file.
